Paranoid Monarchs and Their Damn Prejudice
by fandombloggingaddict
Summary: Arthur and Merlin take a risk to complete the signing of a treaty, but the king they visit has a strict policy against magic and security wards to suit it. Or, Merlin suffers and Arthur is pissed.


**A/N: This is a oneshot, I won't continue it. Consider it to be after** ** _Rememory_** **and its sequel, although it works fine as a standalone, if you use a bit of your imagination. This is just me messing with the boys, as per usual. A little hurt/comfort for your soul.**

The peace talks were a naive gesture at best and a sinister tactic at worst. Arthur was wary of the deal from the beginning, knowing that a powerful kingdom had fierce enemies, and they did not suddenly reach out to make peace. But peace was what he intended to keep. In the end, no matter how dangerous meeting with a hostile nation's leader could be, it was more reckless to cast aside the gesture and invite a war.

The courtyard of their enemy's castle was flanked with scores of knights clad in dark green. All eyes were on the king of Camelot and his Court Sorcerer. Arthur was careful to walk confidently and direct his unwavering gaze forward as they proceeded to the main entrance. Merlin, on the other hand, was at full liberty to look around and take stock of the security. He took note of numbers and positions, staying close to Arthur out of habit. If something went wrong, it would take a great deal of effort to get out of there alive. Especially if Merlin wanted to avoid killing anyone. The dozen knights of Camelot brought to serve as protection would not hold out against this many men.

Two guards opened the grand carved doors, and, exchanging a glance, Arthur and Merlin entered.

Merlin almost stopped as soon as the doors were closed behind them. He grabbed Arthur's arm.

"What's wrong?" The king turned, noticing the warlock's look of focus.

"Not sure," Merlin answered after a moment of thought. "Something's off."

"Danger?" Arthur asked quietly, eyeing the nearest guards.

"Maybe," The warlock answered. "But it's not close. We should keep going, it may pass."

Arthur nodded. Merlin's hand fell from his arm and they proceeded down the corridor as the guards led them.

The deeper into the structure that they got, the more Merlin's skin crawled. Something was affecting him. It felt like something pressing in on him - a force trying to touch his magic. It was a bad sign, but there was no move now but to follow through. Merlin kept his discomfort to himself, aware that Arthur was already on edge and needed to focus. There was nothing indicating any immediate danger, no proof that this was a trap.

"His grace is inside," A guard halted the procession and gestured to ornate doors which led to the throne room.

Arthur nodded. Merlin knew the blond was inclined to ask if he was ready, but chose not to in favor of maintaining an air of confidence. And so the doors were pushed open and they entered.

They were several paces in before the pressure reached an intolerable level. Merlin faltered a moment, then, with a sound of distress, fell to the ground. Arthur spun on his heel and stared in shock as the warlock hunched over, his breathing labored.

"What is this?" The king of Camelot demanded, shooting an accusing glare at the throne.

"Oh," The other king exclaimed, "How surprising!"

"Stop this, now!" Arthur bellowed, kneeling beside Merlin, who groaned ceaselessly in pain.

"You don't want that, Arthur. I have security measures in place here. I'm sure you'll be surprised to hear that that boy is a sorcerer. It may come as a shock, but my security only debilitates magic. Looks like you have a spy at your side."

"End it, NOW!"

The other monarch looked peeved. "You are the greatest enemy of magic, Arthur Pendragon. I know that you do not mean that. My men would be happy to lock him up for you. The execution could be held today."

Several guards rushed forward and grabbed Merlin, dragging his writhing form into an upright position.

"Get your damn hands off of him!" When Arthur drew his sword, the other knights of Camelot followed suit, and they were at a standoff.

"Can you not accept the treachery of your servant?"

"He's not a servant," Arthur growled, "he's my friend!"

Merlin was trying to pull away from the men holding him, but the force crushing his magic left him hardly able to move. His face was tight with agony.

Arthur took a breath. "If you do not release him in every way, immediately, I will kill you myself."

Incredulously, the other king waved off the guards. They released Merlin, who collapsed into a heap at their feet. Arthur rushed to his side. Merlin unclenched one fist and reached out to the king, who took it instantly and held on tight.

"Stop your damned security, it's killing him!"

"I can't," The other man answered dully. "Take him from the room and it should release him."

"I'm going to pick you up, okay?" Arthur didn't wait for a response before he gathered the warlock in his arms and stood, taking him away without a glance back. The knights clad in red followed, maintaining a ring around their king and his companion and forcing the enemy guards back.

As soon as they passed the doorway, Merlin took a deep breath instead of the short, labored ones he'd just been forcing in and out. Arthur set him down on the floor, leaning him up against the wall opposite of the now closed throne room doors.

"Is it gone now?" The blond asked urgently.

Merlin nodded, opening his eyes. "Y-yeah."

"Are you alright?"

The warlock licked his lips and looked up at the king, then averted his eyes. "I-it was like before..."

Arthur dipped his head with a curse. Of course. His magic restricted, pain overcoming him, being dragged up and held still so he couldn't fight - of course it brought him back to before.

That bastard.

Merlin's focus changed from reliving past pain to being aware of Arthur's. "It's okay," He muttered, moving his hand to grip Arthur's. "I'm okay."

"He'll pay," The king uttered harshly.

"No, we can't do that. You have to go back in there and work out this peace. We've offended him enough, it'll be difficult as it is."

"We offended him?" Arthur hissed. He glanced up then, concerned his rage might make Merlin nervous, but the warlock just gave a sympathetic smile.

"He didn't mean to do it."

"He didn't seem to care once it was done."

"So he's a bad person. Doesn't make a war any better as a solution." Merlin let go of his hand and pushed himself up to stand. Arthur moved back to give him space. "You're a good king," The warlock asserted once he was on his feet. "You can put a personal slight aside to protect your people. Go on, I'll be fine out here."

Arthur didn't look convinced.

"We'll protect him, sire," One of his knights stepped forward and promised. The other knights in red nodded.

"We won't let anyone near him," Another swore. Seeing their sincerity as the noble men moved into a more tight-knit formation, Arthur nodded.

"I'll be out as soon as it's done," The king guaranteed. "The sick bastard will have to agree to our terms quickly if he doesn't want a war."

"And that's just for what he did to me in a minute? I'd hate to see what you'd do if he'd acted against us on purpose." After the quip, Merlin sobered up and gave him an encouraging nod.

Arthur nodded in return before turning to the doors once more, which were opened for him. Once he was gone, Merlin's expression turned a bit darker. It was not safe here. His eyes flashed gold as he sharpened his senses and projected his sight into the closed off room. Even if he could not be at Arthur's side, he would know what deal transpired and be ready to back up his friend. If he had to barge in and fight the pain of the defenses, he would do it at the first sign of danger. His trust would not be given to anyone who dared take him from the king's side.


End file.
